The New Order of Hell
Fantasy-Art-Jung-Myung-Lee-Rojia.jpg|Demon Queen Kaiuri, and The Brood Wolf (Kin) After the Events of The Blood Red Saga. Kaiuri Tachibana Became the new ruler hell after she , and with the help of friends, defeated Lucifer and his sadistic schemes. By aquiring more power then the last ruler of hell, and as the savior of the demon realm. This is the legend of the ' The Demon Goddess and The Brood Wolf ' ''A demonic ballad that will be sung amongst the evil entities within the depths of hell for all eternity. She became the new ruler, The Queen of Hell. Her home the Tachibana Estate , Is a literal inter dimensional between hell and earth. This is where she does most of her busniess deals with those of hell, and mortals whom wish to do busniess with her and hell. However since Kaiuri isn't in hell at all times. Her brother Aobara Togu Aka Calamity, works as her second in command. The demons all come to him, before they can even approach Queen Kaiuri. She hasn't changed much about the structure of Hell, some may even say she's more stern then even lucfier had been. The Old System of hell is right here if you wish to view it for yourself. The Old Demonic Government Calamity 45875.jpg The Current 'King' of hell when Kaiuri isn't in hell. He's her second in command. And he's extremly powerful. He was once the leader of The Demonic resistance known as ' Gods Hand ' And had been a formidable foe for the Old Demonic Government for quite sometime. The reason why he steps in so often, is because, Kaiuri's home is also the same home that she shares in Hell. Its between both dimensions, and because of this, its between time and space itself. It has no conception of time there, and because times relativity is different then what we have here on earth, in vice to hell. Kaiuri could be gone for 30 minutes to leave to the grocery store, but the perception of time, could have meant she left for 15 years or so. The 11 ''" Because... due to the Demonic dominion law created by Satan before he went into his slumber. Anyone who breaks the Dominions law, will be punished. The lawbreakers whom went against the laws of the unholy code will be faced by the ones in the 'right '. Those in the right gain the borrowed power of Satan himself. its like your law system on earth. except depending on your postioing... your the judge and executioner. Its How we keep things somewhat balanced here. And if i went into a territory out of my own and did something like that? It'd start a full-blown war... and Makon could gain the power of Satan and crush me and anyone else whom-stood in his way. But you two... are outsiders of that law, of that rule. Your exactly what I need to get this job done. " - Kailoo This was the only system that Kaiuri kept within her new rule of Hell. However those whomever break these codes will have to face the wrath of the Demon Queen. These rules apply to demons , but only in the domains of hell. Kaiuri still has the power to send demons back to hell, but these laws do not apply outside of the realm of hell. ''The Dominions 11 laws'' #Do not give opinions or advice unless you are asked. #Do not tell your troubles to others unless you are sure they want to hear them. #When in another’s lair, show him respect or else do not go there. #If a guest in your lair annoys you, treat him cruelly and without mercy. #Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal. #Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and he cries out to be relieved. #Acknowledge the power of magic if you have employed it successfully to obtain your desires. If you deny the power of magic after having called upon it with success, you will lose all you have obtained. #Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself. #Do not harm little children. #Do not kill non-human animals unless you are attacked or for your food. #When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask him to stop. If he does not stop, destroy him. Category:Demon Blood Category:Fantasy